TalennyTalon and Penny vs William and Penny rant
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Just a little rant of the relationship of Talenny(Talon and Penny) against William and Penny from the Inspector Gadget franchise.


Talenny/Talon and Penny vs. William and Penny rant

AN: Hello there people, I recently started watching Inspector Gadget; specifically the 2015 reboot. To be completely honest, the only reason I watched it was because of the MEP Steal your heart by CCS on youtube, the first part was of Penny and Talon and I thought that they were SO cute that I just had to watch it(the show), they are the only reason I watched the show, like many other people I'm sure as well. I was reading a story on called Talon and Penny by kindakukukat, it's a great story I recommend it; anyhoo in one of her author's note she mentioned how people are fans of Penny and William and I did some digging. What I found out kinda made me go a little more insane than usual and I got into a little shipper rant that I have no one to tell it to since I have no friends so people of the world get the gift of my rant. The side I am for:Talenny or Talon and Penny, whatever you wanna call it.

Point 1: Ship name

Talon and Penny have a ship name: Talenny. Like many great couples people like, they have a name people give to a couple so that people don't have to say both names and we can confuse people that don't understand it. William and Penny, do not have a ship name(as far as I know), so for them we have to call them by both of their names will with Talon and Penny we can call them Talenny.

Point 2: Appearances

Just gonna say this now: This is not about their actual looks. I did some research on William, he was in one episode of one of the series, OF THE ENTIRE FRANCHISE! Talon on the other hand is in an entire series of the franchise in 26 episodes, technically 52 since it is two 13 minute episodes in each.

Point 3: Good girls like bad boys

It is a common fact that good girls are drawn to the bad boys. William is a nerdy boy in a sweater vest and glasses that probably never gets into trouble and would get straight A's in school. Talon is the boy that would always get detention, skip class, never do his homework and we already know he wears hair gel. Penny is the good girl that everyone loves and never does wrong. As much as nerds belong together, the nerdy good girl and slick bad boy always get together.

Point 4: Stories

I have come across many Talenny fics in the short time I have come to this fandom, which has been about a week, anyhoo I have found at least 50 and that's kinda because not many people have made any. But I have found 0 stories for Penny and William, nada, zilch, no dice. This is just like a DC love triangle, not really sure it is one but I like to think of it as such; it is between Phantom girl, Timberwolf, and Ultra boy. In the comics Phantom girl and Ultra boy are together but there are hints of something between Phantom girl and Timberwolf. In the cartoon Phantom girl did show interest in Ultra boy though also in Timberwolf and it showed he cared for her very much. I have found a ton of fanfics for Phantom girl and Timberwolf but none for Phantom girl and Ultra boy, and the former has a ship name as well.

Point 5: Meeting's

When William and Penny met, they mixed up suitcases and were nervous around each other. When Talon and Penny met, the first three words out of his mouth involved calling her pretty which made her all flustered and nervous, so I think we can all the latter meeting is the cuter one, am I right or am I right.

Point 6: Closeness

Unfortunately, this is not what you might think. When Penny found out William was related to Claw, she kinda really didn't seemed all that phased by it. When she found out Talon was related to Claw, she was heartbroken, WHAT DOES THAT TELL YA FOLKS!

Point 7: First sight

Should be going under the meeting one, but I choose not to. William and Penny: all they really did was smile at each other and got the wrong suitcases. Talon and Penny: He smiled a dreamy smile at her, and SPARKLED, and Penny gasped in awe and shock while romantic music played.

Point 8: Forbidden love

We have all seen something of two people at rival for some reason or couldn't be together for certain reasons but had feelings for each other. Romeo and Juliet from the play of the same name, Strickler and Barbara from Trollhunters, Yugo and Amalia from Wakfu, Robin and Marian from the Robin Hood franchise, and many other couples in things I don't know or can't think of but if anyone knows any from anything, let me know I wish to check it out. Penny is a hero, and Talon is a villain so they can't be together because of those stupid rules but they are just so cute!

Unfortunately I am out of points or can't think of anymore, the first five I came up with easily the last three came to me spacing off. This was fun to do though and I did enjoy the episode of Gadget and the gadgetinis with William in it, the gadgetinis are quite funny characters. And since I had so much fun with this I am going to have another rant; Why Talenny should be cannon. No idea when it will come to be but we will see. So tell me what you think, you can also find this on my , wattpad, and archive of our own all under the name phantomwolfblue. Until my next rant R&R, I love you all, and good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
